ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Casino Edel Lake
Air Casino Edel Lake is the 42nd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on July 27, 2002 and the English version on May 28, 2005. The Rave Warriors continue their route to Symphonia, until they come across a a hovering airship revealed to be a grand casino. The group enters hoping on Elie's good luck and finding a sponsor to cover their financial problems. But among the customers lie a familiar group, while some quite unfamiliar. Summary The gang travels over the sea aboard the Silver Knights, which uses Mother Energy as low-cost fuel. Elie sees a colorful seven winged bird, and points at it telling Haru and Hebi to look at it. Hebi identifies it as a rainbow bird, one of the world's three protected birds. It has seven wings with each having a unique scent. Haru congratulates Hebi's knowledge. Hebi then tells them that he is called "The walking animal encyclopedia," within the Silver Rhythm Gang. This leads Elie to question Hebi on what kind of creature Plue is. After some close inspection, Hebi avoids the question and changes the topic. Elie, however, doesn't give up and keeps urging him to tell her what is Plue. Seconds later, Hebi pretends to be asleep in order to bypass Elie's question. Meanwhile, Griff, Musica and Let discuss how to reach Symphonia which is surrounded by the Death Storm, a phenomenon that lasted for the past 50 years as result from the Overdrive. The only entrance to bypass the storm is to enter the Empire Gate, an indestructible tunnel constructed by the Empire with the toll costing 1,000,000 Edels, and the income owned by a mysterious collector who bought the tunnel years prior. Griff calculates that while their current expenses are not even enough to cover the toll, they have reached their budget. Let questions back about their money-incoming methods for the future. Outside the ship, Elie and Haru managed to catch the rare bird until Hebi wakes up alarmed, telling them to release it. He begins to tell them that due to continuous air pollution, the birds have become endangered claiming there are only five left. Haru apologizes to the bird before it leaves (and somehow grabbed later). Suddenly, it begins to get dark. They look up and see a gigantic ship. The gang goes into the ship and read a warning that says that you must dress up to go in any further. When they reach the high floors, Elie is overjoyed when she sees a casino. Many luxuries and wealthy people are aboard the ship. After many suggestions, made by Griff, Musica suggests that they find a sponsor. Griff and Musica begin to search for one, especially young attractive females. Meanwhile, the Jiggle Butt Gang is hiding inside the staff closet, planning to steal the ship's money. While Haru is miserably losing, Elie is gaining more money than ever with her luck. Musica and Griff are also having a hard time getting a sponsor. Let appears behind them, telling them to be careful about leeching money. On the other hand, the Jiggly Butt Gang are enjoying their time with three beautiful young girls who are in love with their buttocks. While Let is walking around, he sees a woman and a hairy man with a mark. He believes that he has seen the mark elsewhere before. Musica and Griff are still having a difficult time, while the Jiggle Butt Gang is offered many deals by their dates. Later, they call for a group meeting. They plan on marrying the wealthy women, and then take all of their money, calling it the "Loveless Marriage: let's get lots of money" plan. Wonderful Gocche sees Plue and rushes to hug him, starstruck with his cuteness, and happy to see him alive. He begins to see himself chasing after a girl, making him realize that even is a bad guy, he can't forget about love. Once each member of the Jiggle Butt Gang breaks up with the women, that they planned to steal the money from. The women fall in love with Plue and forget all about the Jiggle Butt Gang. Inside a room, a zombie-like-man is talking with Ruby. Ruby asks the man about a person named Doryu. After the zombie-like-man tells him that Doryu is okay, he shows him the same bird as before. He gets all excited by then denies it, considering the bird is endangered and that he saw something else to have. The man comes outside the room and meets up with his other two comrades. He releases the bird, while they plan out their next plan. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Bell Holy Dark Bring used *North Wind Techniques used *None Abilities used *None Items used *Catching net Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Symphonia arc